Victoria Shade
Appearance :Victoria has a slim and athletic build. Her long, curly hair is golden-red. It goes past her waist, and she keeps it fastened with a gold pin. She has purple eyes with gold specks in her right eye. When angry, Victoria takes on a vampiric appearance, complete with a single fang protruding from her mouth. :She has wings when she wishes to. Though their general appearance is that of a very large bird, they change with her emotions. When she is very calm, they are like a luna moth's; when angered, they become bat wings. Regular Clothing :When indoors, she indulges herself with her very large wardrobe. Incognito Clothing :When outside, however, Victoria always wears a hooded sweater or cape and a scarf around the bottom half of her face. She also wears mirror-lensed shades. Notable Equipment Magic Rings, Magic Necklace :Regardless of her outfit, Victoria ordinarily wears two rings on each hand and a necklace, none of which she ever takes off. This jewelry allows her to manipulate the elements. Currently, however, the Brotherhood is in possession of two of her rings and her necklace, inhibiting her abilities. For more information, see Powers and Abilities. :Her jewelery was made by the leaders of the Seelie and Unseelie courts. Air and water were from the Seelie, and earth and fire from the Unseelie. They are her dearest possessions after her mirror. Mirror :Victoria also always carries around a small hand mirror, which once belonged to her mother. This mirror will tell her if your lying to her. She also uses it to talk with Nick. Personality :She is a Fey, a fairic supernatural being, not Tinkerbell--in fact, never call her that. Due to her Fey race, Victoria is very condescending to humans. She's not very talkative and very secretive. She will only really talk to her small group at length and is very annoyed at the presence of any others. Powers and Abilities :Her family was given these abilities from the gods when they were created. Healing :She can heal average wounds. Illusions :She can create very good illusions. The illusions are things like a picture made from particles in the air, they are not big (e.g. mountains, buildings)--but they can be as large as a human or a door. Elemental Control :Her control over elements are as follows: *Fire--flares, small fireballs *Water--freezing (i.e. shards, not even icicles) and a whip/stream of water :She can create two small swords out of ice and fire, but she cannot use any other elemental abilities when she has them. They cannot be sharp unless she only uses one. :Currently, she can only use fire and water as her other two rings and her necklace are being held by the BoE. Weaknesses :Her skin is very sensitive to the sun. If she has no covering, she will die within an hour of being in the sun's direct light. This is a condition all the Fey people suffer from due to being driven from daylight all those centuries ago by the humans that feared them. She sometimes carries a parasol around sunset. :Her illusions only last an hour if they are a stationary object like a door and only ten minutes in sunlight. Moving objects only last 15 minutes. :Her powers are weaker in the daytime. :In addition, Victoria seems to be one of the only fey unable to commune with animals.Kainen Sanderwing's Bio Other Abilities :Due to her wings, Victoria can fly. She also has very good eyesight and hearing and can run a bit faster than a really good sprinter. Relationships Mercy and Nick :Mercy is her closest confidant after Nick. Kainen :Kainen is in love with her--something she opposes with great effort. However, she has been known to be kind to him, and on one occasion, gave him a kiss. She calls him Kai, but when he annoys her, she hits him with a giant paper fan that cannot be explained. She named the fan Education. Belbedere :Belbedere is her half-sister who is not technically related to her. Dusk Knights :Victoria is the founder and leader of the Dusk Knights, which originally began as a neutral organization, not caring about being "good" or "evil" and instead taking whatever jobs came their way. However, after the Brotherhood stripped Victoria of many of her possessions, she has since moved the Dusk Knights to an Anti-Brotherhood bend and has been helping the Titans. Brotherhood of Evil :Victoria has no lost love for the Brotherhood now, as the organization stole many of her prized possessions, including two of her elemental rings and her necklace. As such, she has ordered the Dusk Knights to ally themselves with the Titans, at least temporarily. Teen Titans :Though initially neutral toward any organizations, Victoria now has been helping the Titans, offering them a temporary truce. She has even gone so far as to offer her mansion as a shelter for Titans displaced due to the attacks on Titan towers. History Backstory ---- :Her entire family was killed in a coup, which, unbeknownst to Victoria, had been led by Loki--who did not leave Earth with the other gods. :For a while, Victoria masqueraded as her mother, who had died protecting her. She met many of her current followers during her journey to retrieve her family heirlooms, including Nick, Belbedere, and Kainen--though she separated from them at some point. :After restoring her family estates, she rejoined with Nick, Kainen, Belbedere, and Mercy to unwillingly form the Dusk Knights. :Since the attack on the Titans, the BoE now hold the entirety of what was stolen from her and so she has gleefully assisted the Titans in order to get back her possessions. She has opened certain parts of her home to shelter any displaced Titans and has extended a temporary truce with them. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Dusk Knights Category:Titan Allies Category:Earth Category:The Fallen Category:Cryomancers Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Flyers Category:Healers Category:Hydromancers Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Pyromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Category:Super Speed Category:Titans Together